Iblis (boss)
Iblis – boss pojawiający się we wszystkich trzech historiach w grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Silver walczy z nim na początku w Crisis City a potem Flame Core, natomiast Sonic i Shadow tylko w Flame Core. Iblis posiada trzy formy. Boss Forma 1 Walka z pierwszą formą rozgrywa się w historii Silvera, po ukończeniu poziomu Crisis City. Walka toczy się na zrujnowanej platformie, naprzeciwko której znajduje się jezioro lawy z którego wypływa Iblis. Podczas walki Iblis korzysta z trzech ataków. Pierwszy polega na tym że unosi swoje ręce i klatkę piersiową do góry, po czym wystrzeliwuje serię ognistych kul. Podczas wykonywanie drugiego ataku Iblis podnosi gigantyczny fragment gruzu i uderza nim w wybrane miejsce, próbując zmiażdżyć gracza. Oba te ataki zostawiają przedmioty, które Silver może podnieść za pomocą swojej psychokinezy i rzucić je z powrotem w Iblisa. Musi to jednak zrobić w momencie w którym Iblis nie zasłania swojej głowy. Odpowiednie rzucanie przedmiotami w Iblisa sprawi że będzie on tracił zdrowie, a od jego ciała będą odpadały fragmenty kamiennego pancerza, zostawiając w końcu tylko ognistą powłokę. Iblis posiada również trzeci atak, który zyskuje po utracie ponad połowy swojego zdrowia. Będzie wówczas ziać ogniem w stronę gracza. Ataku tego nie można zablokować, a jedynie uniknąć go poprzez ucieczkę. Forma 2 Walka z drugą formą rozgrywa się w historiach Sonica i Shadowa po ukończeniu poziomu Flame Core. Walka toczy się na jeziorze lawy, po którym pływa wężowa forma Iblisa. Walka wygląda identycznie w obu historiach. Na początku gracz porusza się po niewielkich platformach, które stanowią zrzucone z sufitu stalaktyty. Z biegiem czasu Iblis będzie zrzucał więcej stalaktytów. Powstanie w ten sposób most, po którym gracz będzie mógł dostać się do trzech wysepek z fioletowymi kulkami. Uderzenie w te kulki przyciągnie uwagę Iblisa, który wyskoczy z lawy aby je zniszczyć. Po uderzeniu będzie przez chwilę ogłuszony, co pozwoli zaatakować go poprzez uderzenie w słaby punkt: czerwone oko na środku głowy. Każdy cios zabiera bossowi 1/4 maksymalnego zdrowia. Po otrzymanym uderzeniu Iblis wróci na swoje miejsce, a gracz odskoczy z powrotem na stalaktyty. Należy się wycofać, ponieważ Iblis zniszczy platformy położone najbliżej fioletowych kul. W walce boss posługuje się salwami ognistych kul, którymi miota w gracza. Będzie także wyskakiwał z lawy i uderzał swoim masywnym rogiem w wybrany stalaktyt, aby go zniszczyć. Pod koniec walki Iblis będzie dryfować przez lawę z dużą prędkością i zniszczy wiele platform, dopóki się nie zmęczy. Kiedy będzie ogłuszony należy zadać mu ostateczny cios. Forma 3 Walka z trzecią formą Iblisa ma miejsce pod koniec historii Silvera. Jest to finałowy boss z którym gracz walczy po ukończeniu poziomu Flame Core. Gracz ma do dyspozycji długą platformę otoczoną zewsząd przez ocean lawy. Na początku walki Iblis stoi daleko od platformy. Wciąż korzysta z ataku polegającego na rzucaniu kulami ognia. Tym razem krążą one wokół bossa zanim zostaną wystrzelone w stronę gracza. Takie same kule lądują w mniejszej ilości na platformie gracza. Silver może podnieść leżące kule i te wystrzeliwane przez Iblisa za pomocą psychokinezy i odbić je z powrotem aby zadać mu obrażenia. Nie należy odbijać pocisków kiedy wokół Iblisa krążą jeszcze inne kule, ponieważ mogą one trafić w kule ognia i nie zadać bossowi ciosu. Oprócz tego Iblis będzie posyłał w stronę gracza ogniste fale uderzeniowe, nad którymi należy przeskoczyć albo pod którymi trzeba kucnąć w zależności od położenia. Z każdą chwilą Iblis zbliża się do platformy gracza. Kiedy będzie już bardzo blisko zniszczy jej krawędzie i uczyni platformę gracza mniejszą. Po wykonaniu tego ataku Iblis odsłoni swoją głowę, na którą należy polecieć. Na głowie znajduje się telekinetyczna pieczęć, w którą należy uderzyć. Iblis otrzyma wtedy silne uderzenie i oddali się od platformy. Kiedy jego zdrowie zejdzie poniżej połowy zacznie atakować gracza wielką kulą ognia. Iblis ładuje ją przez pewien czas. Kiedy zostanie wystrzelona trzeba ją w odpowiednim momencie złapać i wyrzucić z powrotem w Iblisa aby zadać mu kolejny cios. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Iblis i Solaris to jedyni dwaj bossowie z którymi walczą wszystkie trzy główne grywalne postacie. Kategoria:Bossowie w Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Kategoria:Finałowi bossowie